yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Scale 2
"Scale 002: Yūto vs Sawatari!" is the second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 11/2015 issue of V Jump, released on September 19, 2015. Summary One of the Leo Corporation enforcers, Shingo Sawatari, confronts "Phantom". However, the Entertainment Duelist's identity puzzles the Leo Corporation agents. Featured Duel: Yūto Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Demon's Den Pandemonium" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. Turn 1: Shingo Shingo Normal Summons "Eidos the Netherworld Knight" (★ 2/800/1000). Next, he gets an Action Card, "Pandemonium Missile", and activates it, inflicting 1000 damage to Yūto (Yūto: 4000 → 3000). Shingo activates the effect of "Eidos", which allows him to Advance Summon once in addition to his Normal Summon/Set the turn it is Normal Summoned; he Releases "Eidos" to Advance Summon "Angmar the Demon Monarch" (★ 6/2400/???). Upon being Advance Summoned, the effect of "Angmar" activates, allowing Shingo to banish one Magic Card from his Graveyard to activate that card's effect. He banishes the Action Card he had activated previously, inflicting 1000 more damage to Yūto (Yūto: 3000 → 2000). Shingo Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yūto Yūto gets an Action Card, "Pandemonium Pair Card 1", but is unable to activate it, since that card requires another corresponding Action Card to be activated. Yūto Sets 2 cards and activates them right away, since he's got no Trap Cards in his Graveyard; he activates two copies of "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which Special Summon themselves as Level 4 monsters in Defense Position (DEF 800). Yūto Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (☆ 4/2500/2000), and activates its effect right away, detaching its two Overlay Units to halve the ATK of "Angmar" ("Angmar": ATK 2400 → 1200) and increase its own ATK by the same amount ("Dark Rebellion": ATK 2500 → 3700). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Angmar" (Shingo: 4000 → 1500). Upon the destruction of "Angmar", Shingo activate his face-down "Dark Advance", Advance Summoning the destroyed "Angmar" back from his Graveyard. Yūto Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Shingo Shingo gets an Action Card. He Releases his Advance Summoned "Angmar" to Advance Summon "Erebus the Underworld Monarch" (★ 8/2800/1000). Upon its Advance Summon, the effect of "Erebus" activates; Shingo sends "Frost of the Monarchs" and "Melting Ambush of the Monarchs" from his Deck to the Graveyard to return "Dark Rebellion" to Yūto's Extra Deck. Next, he activates the effect of "Frost of the Monarchs", banishing itself and "Melting Ambush of the Monarchs" to destroy Yūto's face-down "Phantom Knights Tomb Shield". Shingo attacks Yūto directly with "Erebus", but Yūto activates "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet" from his hand; since he controls no cards, Yūto Special Summons "Dark Gauntlet" as a Level 4 monster in Defense Position (DEF 600); furthermore, its DEF increases by 300 for each "Phantom Knight" card in his Graveyard ("Dark Gauntlet" DEF 600 → 1500). A replay occurs, and Shingo attacks "Dark Gauntlet" with "Erebus", activating the Action Card "Pandemonium Lance", which increases the ATK of "Erebus" by 500 and allows it to inflict Piercing Battle Damage ("Erebus" ATK 2800 → 3300). "Erebus" destroys "Dark Gauntlet" (Yūto: 2000 → 200). Shingo Sets 1 card. At the end of the turn, the ATK of "Erebus" returns to normal ("Erebus" ATK 3300 → 2800). Turn 4: Yūto At this point, Yūya takes over for Yūto. Duel continues in the next Scale. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūto Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Action Field Action Card Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapters